This invention relates to connectors or locking devices for wires, wire ropes or cables (hereinafter referred to simply as “wires”) of the type having a body, two channels within the body, entry ends at opposite ends for wires, and wedging means within the body spring-urged towards the entry ends and protruding into the channels for the purpose of gripping inserted wires and preventing their withdrawal in the opposite direction to insertion. The wedging means may consist of rollers, cams or wedges, usually provided with ribs to enhance their grip.
It is also known to provide such a connector with means for withdrawing the wedging means from the channels to release either or both wires, which withdrawing means comprises pins extending laterally from the wedging means through slots in opposite sides or one side only of the body, with or without knobs on the outside to facilitate sliding of the pins along the slots; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No.2,387,436 (Frank), GB-A-1 217 911 (Pasbrig) and U.S. Pat. No.3,927,441 (Anzini) or the Zip-Clip® device marketed by Zip-Clip Ltd. A disadvantage of these withdrawing means is that the slots in the side or sides of the body weaken it.
It is also known to form the body of such a connector or locking device with both channels extending therethrough in back-to-back relationship with a thin wall between them and with small holes alongside the entry ends of the channels for insertion of a separate rod-like tool to push either of the wedging means against its spring urge to effect release of the respective inserted wire; see, for example, WO-A-95/30844 and WO-A-03/019040. It is a disadvantage of this form of release means that the body of the connector has to be held in one hand while the other hand inserts the rod-like tool into one or other of the small holes and therefore not leaving a hand free to withdraw or adjust the position of the released wire. Another disadvantage lies in having a separate release tool that can be lost or mislaid.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages.